


Fool Me Twice

by Illeana



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Shaming, M/M, Model AU, Omorashi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: Fool Me Once, Shame on MeFool Me Twice, Shame on YouChoi Youngjae and Mark Tuan could certainly attest to that sentiment.When Choi Youngjae, who is no longer the shy Korean boy Mark used to tutor in English, but rather a successful male model, starts to kink shame him for an incident he'd rather not revisit, things get a little more interesting for Mark Tuan. But soon Youngjae finds himself under Mark's thumb once more....or maybe just Mark's body in general. But honestly, it's really getting hard to tell the difference between hate, love, and want.





	1. Fool Me Once

Mark is scrolling through Jackson’s latest shoot, dumping the blurry shots that can’t be salvaged when Jackson comes careening into the room, socks sliding against the hardwood of the small studio they always seem ensconced in, smile so wide it might just split his face in two.

“WEEEEE GOT ‘EM!” Jackson is hollering in English, slight accent betraying him despite the shrill tone of his voice that makes Mark want to cover his ears. He settles for a visible wince.

“WE GOT ‘EM, WE GOT ‘EM, WE GOT ‘EM! Oh my God, Mark, we got ‘em.” Jackson is jumping up and down in his glee and Mark is still confused.

“Jackson….”

He’s still dancing until Mark let’s out a sharp:

“Jackson.”

Jackson pauses, smile still crinkling his eyes in an attractive manner, lips pursed as if he can’t wait to answer the question he knows Mark is about to ask. So Mark asks it.

“Got who?”

“Only the most glorious display of homoeroticism to grace this lovely country ever.”

“Come again?” Mark splutters. Trust only Jackson Wang to actively seek out homosexual models in the conservative culture of Korea. Just because he can.

“The Unholy Trinity. Here!” Jackson thrusts a plain looking beige folder at him. Mark looks at the non-descript item in his hand.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a dossier. I know you were living under a rock while in America but since you’ve returned it’s time to educate yourself.” Jackson huffs impatiently, sass in full swing. He circles around Mark to look at the documents enclosed over his shoulder. Mark opens the folder to be greeted with three profiles, relatively short in length. Jackson had been gracious enough to provide photos and a brief overview of each man and his accomplishments. Jackson is looking at him expectantly so he lets out a sigh and begins with the first profile.

“Kim Yugyeom. Maknae.”

Mark stops there, taking in the male in the photo with his broad shoulders and impressive height that rivalled Mark’s own.

“THIS is their maknae?”

Jackson smiles with uninhibited glee, nodding as Mark flips to the next file in the bunch of three. The action that has Jackson pursing his lips in disapproval. No one appears to appreciate the starving artist and the efforts he actually DOES make. Or at least that’s what the look Jackson sends Mark is trying to convey.

A mass of sensuality stares up at him through the next grainy profile picture. All thick lips, silver blonde hair, and a name Mark most certainly wont even try to pronounce.

“Okay you gotta help me with this one.” Mark says on a breath and Jackson is grinning again.

“Kunpimook Bhukwal. Better known as Bam Bam. He’s the reason we got the shoot.” Jackson retorts, tapping the photo with his finger for emphasis as if Mark needs to know this is extremely important. Which it no doubt IS.

“His birthday is coming soon. To celebrate the ‘Thai’s Prince’ image he has, Vogue Thailand wants to do a cover shoot and interview with a small edgy spread featuring his companions.”

“His companions…” Mark repeats and just as he’s thumbing to the last profile, Jackson makes an affirming noise through with his throat.

“Mmmm. They hardly go anywhere without eachother. Worse than an idol group to be honest. The other two are Korean. Bam is considered the ‘foreign beauty’.” Jackson smiles around the words and Mark can sense Jackson may already have a favorite. Rolling his eyes he focuses on the last profile.

His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head at the sight of the picture accompanied by a name that is all too familiar to Mark.

“Youngjae…” he manages in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Mmm. Choi Youngjae. He’s probably the most renowned in the modelling world of the three. If we play our cards right we can land a photo shoot with him separately. I’ve heard he’s shopping for a photographer for a campaign with RED.”

“Red?” Mark mumbles, eyes still glued to the photo, as the words that accompany it appear to get smaller and smaller and Mark’s vision goes a little fuzzy from the shock.

“Yeah. Hyuna-noona’s line.”

Mark swallows. He knew Karma would come for him some day for that incident. But he had prayed it wouldn’t so soon.

The Gods had never been less kind to Mark.

 

 

 

Except for today.

Today was the day Mark was dreading more than any other: the day of the shoot. He’d tried to wiggle out of it, using every excuse he could deem humanly possible but nothing deterred Jackson, who was insistent that his best and most capable assistant be on the job.

So here they were, the studio a blank white canvas. Mark and Jackson flitting around here and there, checking odds and ends before the models arrived that Jackson was insistent they greet properly.

Mark fidgeted nervously with the near suffocating collar of the pale pink button up Jackson had talked him into wearing for the occasion.

“We have an impression to make!” he had crowed emphatically before weeding through Mark’s closet and pulling out the only remotely obviously dressy piece of cloth Mark owned.

“Of course, because nothing says flaming homosexual like a pink button down.” Mark had grumbled.

“That’s the spirit!” Jackson grinned in that infuriatingly infectious manner of his.

 

Youngjae was bored. Incredibly so. Bam always had this habit of picky eccentric photographers though and he’d had Jackson Wang’s studio targeted for at least a solid month prior to his birthday so Youngjae really couldn’t begrudge him this.

The three of them, Yugyeom, Youngjae’s friend since he started modelling school after being scouted off the street, pulled their long achy limbs out of the car, still wary from travel as they made their way inside the moderately sized multi-purpose building.

Bam Bam bounded inside, brilliantly white diamond colored hair blinding them like snow on a sunny winter morning. They were greeted by the staff which had gathered at the entrance to greet them, but Bam Bam only had eyes for Jackson and it made Youngjae want to roll his eyes.

“Jackson Wang, at your service.” The brunette with an artful bowl cut smiled beatifically and Youngjae was a tad nauseated at the predictability.

“Yes, I’ve heard great things about your work, hyung.” Bam Bam smiles, boldly moving to informal speech without even asking yet this Jackson character only smiles.

“Bet that’s not all he heard about him with a last name like Wang.” Yugyeom is sounding at Youngjae’s ear, whispering conspiratorially but loud enough for Bam to hear that he’s taking a calculated step back, landing his heeled boots onto Yugyeom’s toes who bites his lip trying not to yelp. Youngjae just huffs out a light laugh as he continues his brooding perusal of the staff when his eyes latch onto someone who’s standing in the corner, eyes averted.

It’s a form he’d recognize anywhere with his distinct height and broad shoulders that appear to have only gotten broader and it makes Youngjae bitter.

Very bitter.

They are about done with introduction and Jackson is moving to lead them on set when Yugyeom gestures to the male trying to appear inconspicuous.

“Who’s that? You’ve been staring at him for the last 5 minutes.” Yugyeom murmurs but his voice isn’t low enough to allow for any privacy and sure enough the male’s head is whipping up in a combination of surprise, hesitation, and reluctance as he squeezes his eyes shut before dragging his feet forward.

“Ah, this is my assistant, Mark Tuan.”

 

Mark winces at the sound of his name leaving Jackson’s lips so proudly and he knows that his world is about to come crashing down around him once again. When there is a long pause in conversation he dares to let his eyes flutter open because he can feel the weight of Youngjae’s gaze pinning him to the spot.

“Pretty.” Is all Youngjae says. And for a moment Mark thinks Youngjae doesn’t remember him. He hopes. But those hopes are soon dashed by the following remark

“You’ve grown up very pretty, Mark-ssi.” Youngjae is smiling at him wide and Mark is sure to everyone else Youngjae’s smile is beautiful. But Mark knows better. It looks downright predatory and Mark is scared shitless and enthralled at the same time.

Not a novel feeling he’s encountered when it comes to Choi Youngjae.

It never was. And it likely never will be.

 

If Youngjae only closes his eyes he can remember it. The time he had feelings for the man standing before him with distaste in his eyes. Youngjae hates him.

Or at least he should after what Mark Tuan had done to him both inside and out.

 

_It was senior year for Mark. Youngjae knew he probably abhorred the idea of teaching some sophomore kid remedial English. But Youngjae was failing and Mark was the best in their school so his teacher had suggested in compensation for Mark’s rather rebellious activities of late, he would do them both this service._

_Mark had a habit of skipping English because he was so fluent after living in the U.S. for a majority of his childhood. Youngjae wasn’t sure what he expected from the infamous Mark Tuan, prince of the senior class but it wasn’t Mark looking at him with twinkling eyes and a light blush dusting his cheeks after Youngjae had mused aloud that he was obviously the most handsome guy in school._

_Youngjae liked complimenting Mark. He liked calling him Mark. He liked when they hang out after tutoring sessions just laughing over stupid YouTube videos or eating pizza at Mark’s house on Fridays._

_Or that time that Youngjae stayed over and they slept on the same mattress but neither of them got much sleep because they stayed up half the night staring at eachother, fingers tangled, whispering secrets to the stars that lorded above them._

_He liked Mark a lot and not just in the maybe I want to be friends kind of way._

_Friends don’t think about each other when they touch themselves in bed at night. They certainly don’t leave confession letters in their locker, heart thumping because he was scared Mark would catch him._

_Turns out he WAS caught. Just not by Mark._

_Mark was up on the roof during the exchange of teachers, no one else was around and he really had to take a piss and with no spectators, his hand was already on the zipper before he heard the scuffle coming up the stairs, mocking laughter that could only belong to Jay and his group of hoodlums that Mark loosely termed friends._

_“Yah, Markeu~” Jay called to him, voice shrill as they push the boy they’d been dragging up the stairs, probably unwillingly if Mark read the situation right, to the concrete floor on his knees._

_“Look who we caught at your locker.” Gray is tracing his gum line with his tongue, before he reveals, Choi Youngjae, the (cute) sophomore he tutors in English. Youngjae, his very VERY gay friend._

_Jay procures a letter from his pocket mockingly and waves it, eyes widening._

_“What should we do with the little fag here, Mark?”_

_Mark knows that bullying is wrong. He knows it. He also knows that Jay Park and his goons are successful musicians, they’re only in school to look good for their record label. Mark knows that if he shows any weakness here. Not only is Youngjae going to suffer, they both will. Tenfold._

_So Mark does nothing, let’s his face remain impassive, expressionless._

_“I don’t know. He’s your victim. Do with him what you want.”_

_Mark refuses to meet Youngjae’s wide, scared eyes. Mark goes to leave, to flee, to do anything that allows him escape from Youngjae’s pleas because it’s all over now. But he should have known Jay was growing impatient with him. He wanted Mark to make a statement, some show of loyalty, a way to prove Mark BELONGED. So it was no surprise that Gray and Duck were hauling him backwards, away from the exit, and it made him let out a frustrated laugh._

_“Come on guys, I gotta piss.” He groans, his bladder starting to weigh on him._

_That’s when Jay’s eyes light up and he rubs at his nose before gesturing to Youngjae, stupidly sweet lollipop he always favored in his mouth, cocking to one side._

_“Well, there’s your urinal, Mark-ah.” Jay smacks the back of Youngjae’s head with the letter before his eyes light back on Mark._

_Youngjae can see Mark hesitating, trying to decide what’s best, what action to take. Youngjae pleads with him, his eyes as big and as round as he can get them. It’s when Mark’s hand strays to the zipper that’s already lightly dragged down that Youngjae’s heart drops into his stomach._

_Jay is spurring Mark on from behind._

_“Come on, Mark-ah. We haven’t got all day, are you going to take a piss or not?”_

_Mark is staring at Youngjae resolutely and without glancing away he pulls the zipper down, reaches in and pulls his dick free. It was a sight Youngjae had imagined in his wettest dreams, just not quite like this. Not with everyone watching. Not with Mark about to do THIS. Youngjae closes his eyes resolutely._

_Mark hates the look of resignment he sees on Youngjae’s face as his eyes flutter shut. Their friendship had been a secret. Mark is still in the closet. Youngjae knew this. How else would Mark retained the title of “Prince” of the school? Why had Youngjae done this to them?_

_Mark was trying to focus the faster they did this the faster they could put this behind them. But the gazes of those behind him were to heavy and making him nervous._

_“Yah. How can I take a piss with all you staring at my dick?” Mark sighs dramatically before he’s turning his back to them, shielding Youngjae from view._

_He prays, silent and remorseful, with his flaccid cock back in his hand, bladder heavy. Please just let this go. Please let Youngjae forgive me._

_But Mark knows his prayers will fall on deaf ears when the first spray of urine lands in Youngjae’s raven hair. The same, soft fluffy hair Mark had always admired for its unnaturally shiny waves that fell sensually around Youngjae’s face. Mark had nearly cried when Youngjae talked about dying it with him one night._

_The spray is warm but unwelcome as Youngjae feels suspended in time. He can hear snickers sound around him. Their laughter will haunt him for years to come. His blood is boiling beneath his skin as everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion. Mark is looking at him, he can feel it, his eyes flutter open to meet Mark’s with determination. To show him:_

_I hate you. I hate what you’ve done to us. To me._

_I hate you._

_How could you?_

_How could you? That’s what Youngjae’s eyes read and Mark is a little bit surprised and a little bit turned on by the way Youngjae looks wet, and dripping as Mark’s stream starts to lessen and Jay and his crowd have started to filter out and down the stairs, humiliation well served. Jay gives him a clap on the back, the letter shoved to his chest as he raises his eyebrows in a smug fashion at Youngjae. Youngjae who only has eyes for Mark. Eyes that are burning with hatred, like two hot coals under his shimmery skin._

_Mark swallows and stuffs himself back inside his jeans, which is increasingly hard to do when he’s half hard and Youngjae is staring at him like he wants to eat him. He looks around before saying anything but Youngjae is gathering himself, pulling at the tape that has his wrists bound behind him. Mark moves to help him but Youngjae jerks away. Mark sighs, yanking at Youngjae’s limbs, ripping the tape off with little mercy before he’s hissing at Youngjae:_

_“What the fuck were you thinking?”_

_Mark is mad. He’s stupidly angry because Youngjae has ruined what was so delicately constructed between them. Youngjae says nothing but the moment his arms are free his hands are plunging into Mark’s jean pockets for the letter he had tucked away there and for a moment he was victorious but Mark catches his wrist._

_“What’s in this that’s so fucking important?” Mark is grabbing at the letter and Youngjae flings himself at the paper but Mark lifts it above his head, pulling the paper free of the plain envelope. In that moment the wind picks up and the paper is carried out of Mark’s hand, flutters along the length of the roof and then floats off the building._

_Mark is dumbfounded when Youngjae starts to follow it, moving to the ledge. Mark is scared he’ll jump after it, so he’s tugging on Youngjae’s wrist._

_“Yah. Answer me. Or did you enjoy what just happened?”_

_“ENJOY IT?!” Youngjae’s voice is shrill, breaking in places, and the sound makes Mark wince. He knows he deserves the abuse and he’s always been a bit of a masochist when it comes to Choi Youngjae._

_Youngjae schools himself calm before he’s wrenching his limb free of Mark’s grasp in a calculated motion._

_“Don’t ever speak to me again. Don’t even look at me. Ever again.”_

_Mark tries to remember the Youngjae that laid in that bed beside him but the image is burned out of his memory by the one with murder and betrayal in his eyes as he started down the stairs._

 

However, that wouldn’t be the last time, he saw Choi Youngjae, much to his dismay.

 

It was, however, the last time Youngjae ever wanted to see Mark.

But you know what they say, you don’t always get what you want in life, you take what’s handed to you instead.


	2. Shame on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That other time that Mark met Youngjae before he got all super model hot and successful....

Mark and Youngjae had seen each only other one other time before they both decided to simultaneously disappear off the face of the Earth after that first initial incident that marked the downfall of whatever delicate sense of a relationship that had been forming between them. Mark fleeing to America, and Youngjae doing….whatever it was he did during the time in between then and now….or getting hot it appeared. But Mark reluctantly agrees that the time and distance has served Youngjae well. Well enough that he’s one of the most highly sought after male models in Asia.

In other words, he’s made sure Mark is far, far beneath him in terms of social strata. His predatory smile delivers this message with glee and Mark fights to swallow the spit collecting in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jackson’s puzzled expression, but he can’t help but brush him off, his eyes finding the floor intensely interesting all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, do—do you know Mark, Youngjae-ah?” Jackson asked, brows furrowed as his gaze shifted from Mark to Youngjae in confusion at Mark’s behavior. But Youngjae only has eyes for Mark, fighting the lopsided smirk that graces his lips, a border line leer. It’s a look that makes Jackson as uncomfortable as Mark appears to feel as he fidgets under the model’s gaze.

“He didn’t tell you?” Youngjae muses, eyes still uncomfortably assessing and Mark desperately wishes for a break from the relentless torture of suffering perusal by Youngjae’s penetrating gaze. It feels worse than being naked, the way his skin is crawling, as if it’s itching for the ground to swallow his flesh whole.

Jackson chuckles nervously at the tense atmosphere.

“Ah, well, he’s spent the last 5 years in America, so you can’t expect him to know much about the Korean modelling industry at the moment. I’m actually taking him under my wing, so to speak.” Jackson, true to his nature, made a lame attempt at a chicken wing, clipboard tucked under his arm, and only Bam Bam laughs at the gesture.

“We—we were classmates….” Mark hears himself finally mumble in contribution, peering up at Youngjae through a layer of fringe and Youngjae snorts indelicately in retort.

“Come now, don’t be shy. Goodness knows you never were in school.” Youngjae grins wolfishly. “He was the Prince of graduating class!” Youngjae smiles, and to anyone else it would look teasing, but Mark can sense the underlying hostility.

“Well, Mark has always been pretty….so I suppose it’s not _that_ hard to believe.” Jackson grumbles under his breath, presumably upset Mark hadn’t mentioned knowing Youngjae previously, angrier still that he wasn’t prepared to handle such a precarious balance and Mark knows he’s going to have to explain himself since Youngjae is only thinly veiling his open dislike for him.

“As pretty as I am?” Bam Bam asks, trying to make light of things as they stand, equally eager to put whatever this behind the five of them.

“Heavens no!” Jackson exclaims, rushing to the side of pale haired Thai boy.

“Well, that’s the truth. Bam is ten times the prince Mark ever was.” Youngjae quips before smiling to himself and moseying over towards the aforementioned Thai boy, Yugyeom trailing behind and Jackson herds the three boys onto set, which is normally Mark’s job, in effort to appease the delicate sensibilities of the three models.

Mark collapses in the nearest chair because he knows it’s bound to be a long day and an even longer week, which is the length the shoot is spread over given the trio’s schedules.

 

 

 They’re packing up to go home, Youngjae and his crew, long gone after a long string of snide remarks and not so subtle snobbery on Youngjae’s part, and Jackson is looking at Mark expectantly as he half-heartedly packs the camera gear into a bag, distracted.

“So…you and Youngjae….”

“Not now Jacks.” Mark groans, his head is already so full of Youngjae he wishes there was something else to distract him.

“I can’t stay in the dark if things are like this Mark-ah. I don’t want to lose the opportunity to shoot with him for RED. So you need to tell me everything from start to finish.” Jackson looks at him beseechingly. “We have to fix this.”

“There isn’t any way to fix it.” Mark sighs before he’s slinging his bag over his shoulder, moving toward the exit.

“Yah. Where do you think you’re going?” Jackson calls out scrambling to gather his things before he’s following Mark out the door.

 

They end up at some chicken stall and Jackson glances around, confused as Mark signals for a waitress.

“Why are we here again?”

The answer to Jackson’s question arrives in the form of a familiar small green bottle and Mark holds it up cheerily before pouring some soju into a glass.

“You want answers, I’m going to need alcohol.”

Jackson winces as they each throw back the glass.

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse than you can imagine.” Mark supplies.

 

They’re three bottles in before Mark gets the whole sordid affair of the rooftop and their relationship prior to fly out of his mouth and even Jackson looks disgusted.

“Yah, you said you wouldn’t judge me unfairly.” Mark jabs a finger accusingly.

“I don’t think it’s unfair when it’s well deserved.” Jackson grimaces, downing another shot. “You, Mark Tuan, were a grade A asshole. No wonder Youngjae got all hot and dumped your sorry ass.”

“That wasn’t the last time we saw eachother though.”

“Oh?” Jackson pauses, the soju slowly starting to fog his brain despite the fact that they’re just sitting there. Soju is notorious for being a silent killer because until you stand up you hardly realize just how drunk you are. Mark can relate. Life sure is funny like that.

“Do tell. Maybe you’ll redeem yourself.”

 

Youngjae is staring moodily out the window and he can feel Yugyeom’s eyes on him, heavy and burdensome.

“Take a picture, Yeommie, it will last longer.”

Yugyeom’s smile is shy now that he’s caught but it’s wide and all too adorable and Youngjae can’t be mad so he settles for mildly annoyed.

“Sorry hyung.” Yugyeom says sheepishly, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, there are still words perched on his lips, in the form of a question Youngjae knows he doesn’t want to answer. But Yugyeom has always made him a sadist.

“What is it you want to ask Yeommie?” Youngjae lets out on a sigh. He knows where this is going.

“Just…. did you know that guy, hyung? Mark-ssi?”

And there it is. Youngjae lets out yet another sigh.

“I used to think I did.”

And when Youngjae turns to the window he can recall their last encounter as clearly as the reflection staring back at him in the glass of the window pane.

 

_He was at the same grimy club he’d been frequenting since he was able to admit to himself that he was attracted to other males, that he preferred the hard line of stiff muscle in comparison to soft squishy curves. And tonight, he didn’t have a friend in the world. Especially not after spending the rest of the week living with the embarrassment that came from escaping the school yard with the smell of Mark’s urine emanating from him. But right now, none of that bothered Youngjae, he was far too drunk to feel a thing._

_Except for lust. But that was probably a side effect of whatever oddly colored pill that the bartender had dropped his waiting shot glass when he murmured the code word in a rush of vowels under his breath._

_He had dolled himself up tonight. Decided he’d go get himself laid once and for all since Mark was clearly not interested and Youngjae was certain the Mark had become last person he wanted to touch him at this point._

_Youngjae tried hard not to think of the way Mark’s dick had gone half hard as he looked down his nose at Youngjae. He knew Mark had been struggling with it. His sexuality, that is, and Youngjae knew that confessing was only a surefire way to get his heart broken. But he’d had so many pent up feelings and he tried to say it face to face but the words always failed him._

_So he’d wrote a letter and that same letter that ended up being the biggest mistake he made in his life thus far. It had been humiliating to see Jay wrench it from his hands, scan the contents and burst out laughing. He’d called Youngjae a litany of slurs before his cronies were cornering him, kicking him, slamming him against the lockers, taping him up, and then dragging him before Mark._

_It wasn’t just his body that had been bruised that day, but his pride, his soul, and….. his heart._

_He remembered staggering his way out onto the dance floor, the blur of the multicolored lights, the heat from the press of bodies, the hands on his hips, hard planes of muscle behind him, soft curves in front of him. The best of both worlds, before he felt himself getting too dizzy to continue making sense of his surroundings._

_He tottered off down a long narrow strip of dark, dank hallway, head spinning when he found himself in a room that he probably wasn’t supposed to be in. It held large vanity mirrors, a plush black leather couch only worthy of a porno, and a hideously purple rug for aesthetic purposes._

_It was probably meant to look “modern” and lavish. Youngjae snorts as he sags against the wall, bemused, it’s only when he turns to his left that he sees a face he recognizes even under the haze of whatever the hell he was high on._

_A face he really wanted to forget, blinking wide and owlishly at him. It made Youngjae simultaneously angry and hot, blood boiling. Which is exactly why he lunged at Mark’s form._

_They landed in a heap, graceless, and following a light tussle, Mark found himself pinned beneath Youngjae’s leaden limbs in some fucked up form of a straddle. Mark truly hadn’t drank enough to be dealing with this. Youngjae had managed to grab purchase in the form of his hand bunched in the fabric of the collar of Marks white T-shirt, which was stained with a fruity colored alcohol some asshole had spilled on him in a drunken stupor. The younger’s hand was raised, poised to strike at Mark and while Mark didn’t really fancy being hit, he didn’t move to shield himself and perhaps that was what made Youngjae pause._

_Collectively, their breathing was harsh, panting more or less._

_“Not going to shield that pretty face of yours, hyung?” Youngjae spits, the informal language spoken like a slur rather than any actual form of respect, making Mark swallow crudely. The gulp was audible and it has Youngjae releasing a strangled chuckle that sounded more frustrated than amused. Youngjae leans forward, raises his fist again, his other hand tightening around the fabric to hold him from moving. Mark knows he should flinch but instead a breathy moan escapes his lips._

_He wishes he had died in that moment because Youngjae is frozen, eyes calculating. Mark is glancing back at him, surprised by his own reaction just as much as the other male he had pressing against his body in a less than conspicuous manner._

_Youngjae doesn’t know what made him do it. But that sound coming from Mark’s lips put his plans for revenge to a halt, his body begging for something far more sweet than Mark deserves. It’s probably the pill or the alcohol. That’s the only reason Youngjae can fathom for why his hips were suddenly grinding forward and down in a slow and deliberate search for friction while his eyes remained trained on Mark’s face. Mark groaned, his eyes closing for a moment but Youngjae was demanding._

_“Don’t close your eyes.” Youngjae orders and Mark’s eyes snap open quickly. The way Mark acquiesces to Youngjae’s command fans the flames hotter for the younger, making him bolder. Or maybe it was the lethal combination of his current state in which he lacked inhibitions as well as looking for a good fuck that had him loosening his tongue._

_Mark can feel the zipper of his skinny jeans pressing against his bulge through his boxers as Youngjae’s hips slide against his own. The friction between their erections is sloppy at best but when Youngjae does manage to align them it has Mark’s eyes fluttering closed as he exhales with a groan until…._

_“Don’t close your eyes.”_

_Mark doesn’t want this feeling to stop, despite knowing he should. Youngjae can’t be in his right mind right now. But he can’t really deny Youngjae anything at the moment. Not even the punch he had begun to seek out at the start of this whole scenario. He’d feel too guilty doing so._

_So, his eyes snap open at the order. Youngjae’s eyes betray him in the way they light up at his response. Quickly, Youngjae’s back is straightening, a smirk plastered on his face as he begins rolling his hips to meet Mark’s in a much more efficient manner._

_Mark is spluttering, struggling to keep his eyes open but Youngjae’s cocky ass smile has his eyes glued to the younger dark haired male._

_“Straight boy… seems to… like dick after all.” Youngjae punctuates the pauses with a strong snap of his pelvis. The fabric between becomes stifling but also a godsend in the way that it rubs against the lip on the head of Mark’s dick. Mark can’t even form words in response to Youngjae’s rather belittling commentary._

_There’s some inordinate amount of time that passes with Youngjae’s maddening stroke of hips against Mark’s own, lips trailing against Mark’s neck, before they clap against his own in a brutish manner._

_Their kisses were few and far between. Youngjae had intended them as more of a method of quieting Mark than anything else. As much as he liked the sweet build of release forming in the pit of his stomach, he needed them to not be discovered. He’d had enough public humiliation for one semester already._

_Mark was keening beneath him, making Youngjae chuckle. They couldn’t have been dry humping more than…. five minutes… and Mark was already about to come. Youngjae clucked his tongue._

_“I bet you can’t hold out much longer.”_

_Mark doesn’t say anything just looks Youngjae in the eye with a spark that is probably meant as an answer to his challenge but another snap of his hips has Mark biting at his lip, fighting for control. But Youngjae is ruthless and its only seconds longer before Mark is coming in his pants with his eyes squeezed shut. It’s the groan that the taller male makes that sends Youngjae scrambling off of him in horror of what he’d just done._

_“Did you…. did you really just come in your pants?” Youngjae asks, mouth ajar._

_Mark snorts._

_“Is that not what you intended?” the taller male is disgusted with himself. He was so pathetically easy. So weak for Youngjae. He wants to reach out and wrap the other male back around his body, to make him beg and plead and look as beautiful and needy as Mark can imagine._

_Mostly he just wanted to hold Youngjae._

_Just once._

_Youngjae collects himself, remembering where they are and just who Mark is and more importantly, what he’s done to Youngjae._

_“Of course, I just thought as the Prince of the School you’d have a little more stamina. I didn’t think you’d actually come.” Youngjae forces out the sneer with a barely concealed chuckle, in a snotty, cocky manner that makes Mark’s stomach turn sour._

_Mark collects himself from the floor in a graceful manner and is so quickly on his feet stalking towards Youngjae that the dark haired male barely had time to blink._

_In that slow second it took for Youngjae to blink, Mark’s fist is bunched in Youngjae’s shirt before it creeps up to his neck, as he hauls the other against the wall, the other bracing the wall for support before he’s hissing into the boy he’d likely fantasize about later tonight when he lies in bed alone._

_“Tell anyone what just happened, and I’ll end you.”_

_Youngjae is spluttering, turning an annoying shade of pale purple before Mark is loosening his grip. Mark pretends he doesn’t hear the words that leave Youngjae’s mouth as he heads towards the exit, the younger boy’s voice strained and tearful._

_“But you already have…”_

_If he went home and cried himself to sleep after what he’d done to Youngjae, the first boy he had ever (maybe, sorta, kind of) loved, no one would ever be the wiser._

 

Jackson is blinking at Mark, huge grin painted on his face, chicken poised half way to his mouth, poorly concealing his laughter. He sighs.

“Alright, go on. Laugh it up.” Mark swallows another round of soju while Jackson’s raucous laughter fills the air…. for at least a solid 3 minutes.

He’s wiping tears away when he finally addresses Mark’s tale of woe.

“I can’t believe you came in your pants. Like you actually came in your pants. In public.”

The waitress in giving them dirty looks because Jackson’s voice, as always, has no real concept of volume control or filter for what’s appropriate to say out loud. At this point, Mark could really care less considering he’s roughly two bottles of soju in all by himself.

“Yep.” Is all he supplies.

“Well, to be honest, I can’t even blame you. I mean, Youngjae’s not really my type but…. he sure is pretty.”

Mark makes a noise of what the other male assumes to be some incoherent form of assent before Jackson is musing out loud once more.

“I can only imagine what fetus Youngjae was like. He sure is one hell of a force to reckon with now.” Jackson is talking to the lights of food stall before he’s downing another shot of soju.

“Prettier.” Mark mumbles into his glass. “He was even prettier… back then.”

 

*

 

“Hyung?” Yugyeom’s unsure voice calls Youngjae back to the present in a snap. Youngjae turns to face the younger, a smile painted on his face that he’s sure the other boy can see straight through. Yugyeom is either smart and isn’t pushing because he can see the pain behind the gesture or he bought the cheap imitation of a grin that Youngjae managed, either way he’s grateful.

“I’m okay, Yugyeommie. Let’s go pick out Bammie’s cake, yeah?”

Yugyeom nods, head full of questions and suspicions he doesn’t dare voice aloud despite being concerned for the older boy. He knows Youngjae is grateful for the reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I know its been ages....literally....2 months. Im a terrible author for not updating in so long and Ill be happy if even two people read this update. >.< Life just happened to be very busy. I graduated from University then moved a solid 10 ish hours away from where I was initially living. If you can all forgive me, read this and let me know your thoughts and feelings....Id really appreciate it loves. Until next time! (which I promise will be MUCH sooner). Also.... Ill be updating my other got7 fic soonish and taking on a Monsta X fic. ;) Though....Im hoping this will actually be finished in 5 parts....idk...who knows.... -_-

**Author's Note:**

> SO this work started because I remember an interview with someone saying Mark and Youngjae were the most awkward with each other and I wanted to write a circumstance that would make people behave awkwardly. Thus my MarkJae was born.


End file.
